


Devil's in the Details

by beerbad



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started innocently enough.  An offhand comment when Wynonna had wanted beer for breakfast - “Okay, <i>Daddy</i>” - but when she thinks back, Waverly can remember Wynonna’s eyes darkening for a moment when she smirked in response.</p><p>So maybe not so innocently, then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



> This is what happens when you let your pet headcanon get out of control, kids. Please read the tags! And to be very clear, Wynonna is the only Daddy involved here. ;)
> 
> This fic is dedicated to mammothluv for being the best partner in sis!yay a girl could ask for. <3 Also, hat tip to seriousfic for being a truly stellar enabler.

It had all started innocently enough.  An offhand comment when Wynonna had wanted beer for breakfast - “Okay, _Daddy_ ” - but when she thinks back, Waverly can remember Wynonna’s eyes darkening for a moment when she smirked in response.

And Waverly hadn’t missed the way Wynonna stared at her chest when they were finally reunited after three long years apart.   _So maybe not so innocently, then._  She certainly wasn’t the same person she’d been back then, living with Gus and Curtis and sleeping with Champ and trying so hard to be the person everyone wanted her to be.

Things had been different ever since she’d halfheartedly tried to shoot Wynonna with that shotgun.  There were Revenants and witches and demons and their lives were a hell of a lot more dangerous, but if Waverly was being honest with herself, things were a hell of a lot more exciting in Purgatory now.

As for Wynonna… Waverly could’ve sworn her sister was different now too.  Guilt still haunted them both, but Wynonna seemed _ready_.  Like she was born to put Revenants in the ground.  Her sister had a new air about her, and all that swagger and confidence made Waverly feel safer than she knew she should.

 

* * *

 

She can feel Wynonna’s eyes on her when she gets back to the Homestead from a long night at Shorty’s.

“Hey, kid, grab me a beer, will ya?”

Waverly takes off her jacket and grabs a bottle from the fridge.

“Sure thing, Daddy.”  She emphasizes the word, and Waverly tries to keep her tone joking but there’s that feeling inside her again.  The feeling right in her heart place, knowing that Wynonna is her protector.  That Wynonna would do anything for her.  That Wynonna will make everything okay.

Waverly slides the bottle across the table to her sister, who has that dark look in her eyes, the one that hits Waverly in a spot decidedly lower than her heart.

“How was Shorty’s tonight?” Wynonna asks her, voice casual, but her eyes not leaving Waverly for a second.

Waverly takes a seat at the table.  “Full of assholes.  The usual.”

“Need me to shoot anyone for you?”

“Hah.  No, I think I’ve got it all under control.”  She looks down at her hands, shuddering under Wynonna’s gaze.  “What about your research date with Dolls?”  

“Oh who cares.  I think you missed me today.”  Wynonna takes a long swig from her beer, smiling at her.

Waverly nods.  “Yeah.”

Wynonna pushes her chair back from the table.  “C’mere then,” she beckons, hand held out.  Waverly leaves her own chair for Wynonna’s lap, and god, she really does miss her on days when they’re apart.

Waverly nuzzles into her sister’s neck, and she feels like a little kid again.  Like she’s _home_.  They sit like that for awhile, Wynonna with her beer in one hand and the other lazily running up and down Waverly’s back.

Wynonna eventually takes her last sip of beer and sighs.  “Let’s go to bed, babygirl.”

“Okay,” Waverly puts her arms around Wynonna’s neck and kisses her cheek.  “Whatever you say, Daddy.”

“Laying it on a little thick, aren’t you?  This is like my first beer today.”

“Sure.”

“Or maybe my third.  Whatever.”

Waverly just smiles.  Wynonna _is_ pretty cute when her feathers are ruffled.

 

* * *

 

Wynonna likes to pretend hunting down the seven Revenants who killed Willa isn’t affecting her, but Waverly can see right through her front.  And not just because Wynonna’s drinking has taken a noticeable spike in frequency.  After each member of the Seven has their date with Peacemaker, Wynonna goes straight for the bottle like her life depends on it.

And as they get closer to bagging the last of the Seven, Waverly’s worried that her sister’s drinking might start increasing at an exponential rate.  They’re at Shorty’s again, “celebrating” the most recent kill, but Wynonna’s looking like she’s drinking to forget.

Wynonna is sitting at the bar, downing her fourth consecutive shot of whiskey with a scowl on her face, and Waverly just has to throw it out at her.

“Whoa there, Daddy.”  Ward Earp was a great man and a loving father, but he didn’t always believe in restraint when it came to his liquor.  A trait he’d clearly passed down to his middle child.

“Um, _what_ did you just call me?”  Wynonna looks up from her empty shot glass, scowl still present.

Waverly walks around the bar towards her sister.  She certainly didn’t mean to offend her, but… “You drink too much.  Sometimes,” she quickly adds.

“Oh yeah?”  Wynonna’s just not gonna let it go so easy, though Waverly can see a little sparkle in her eyes now.

Waverly saunters over, bold once more.  “Just a bit of a family resemblance, is all.”

With a surprisingly quick move for someone so intoxicated, Wynonna slaps her sister on the ass.  “Fucking brat.”   _Ow.  Had she meant to hit so hard?!_  “You better watch your mouth, kid.”

Wynonna’s eyes are cloudy now, in that way that makes Waverly feel things all over, bolstering her nerves for better or worse.  “Oh yeah?  Or what?” she shoots back with a grin, and maybe she _is_ kind of insolent tonight.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Wynonna answers, and Waverly swears her sister winks at her from her perch on that barstool.  And for a split second Waverly feels the strangest mix of fear and security and longing that she’s ever felt.

It’s gotta be the whiskey talking at her, Waverly thinks.   _Winking_ at her.  Definitely the whiskey.

 

* * *

 

Waverly hurries home from Shorty’s after that, before anyone can see the full blush on her face and before her sister gets any more drunken ideas.  She’s a little bit breathless, and Waverly knows it’s not just from the brisk walk home.  But she doesn’t really want to think too much about the _why_ right now.

She makes a beeline for her bedroom, pulling the curtains closed on both sides.  Not that the thin barrier would make much of a difference should anyone -- like a shitfaced Wynonna -- barge into the house.  The thought brings a new flush of heat to her face as Waverly strips to her underwear and climbs under the covers.

She plays back the night’s events in her mind as she starts to run her hands over her own body.  Wynonna’s scowl, her dark gaze, the sharp slap on Waverly’s ass… _I bet she could hit harder, if she wanted to…_ Waverly’s fingers brush over her nipples, and she can feel heat building between her legs.

 _“Daddy.”  “You better watch your mouth.”  “Or what?”_  It all runs through her head, over and over, until Waverly brings her hand down to stroke at her wetness.   _God.  Fucking pervert.  Maybe you do deserve to be punished…_

 _...As long as it’s Wynonna that does it,_ her mind finishes for her, and Waverly lets out a moan.  As she enters herself with two fingers, she imagines Wynonna hovering over her, licking a long line from her jaw down to her breasts and…

“FUCK!!” Waverly yells, and she prays to God that Wynonna’s still at Shorty’s.

 _“Language, kid,”_ the Wynonna in her head chides, and Waverly hates how close she is.

 

* * *

 

Wynonna finally manages to stumble back to the Homestead and even successfully open the front door.   _Not too shabby for four whiskeys and a nightcap.  What does Waverly know, anyway?_  Speaking of her sister… Wynonna may be more smashed than she’d like to admit, but there’s still no mistaking the sounds coming from the bedroom.

It occurs to Wynonna that this is her first time living with Waverly since they were kids.  Not even teenagers, just kids.  They’re both so different now…   _Yeah, all adult and sexy.  And allowed to make sexy adult sounds…_

She walks closer to the curtain, and can’t help but picture the way Waverly must look in there.  Her sister _did_ have a fantastic rack now, after all.  Wynonna hears some not-so-soft moans; Waverly must really be going at it.  She imagines the look on her sister’s face, the sweat on her brow, the flush in her cheeks a shade brighter than when she’d left Shorty’s in such a jiffy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Wynonna mutters under her breath, and it takes all her remaining willpower and sanity not to pull open the curtain and demand that Waverly look her straight in the eye when she comes.  Especially after all those smart-ass comments at the bar.

When Waverly yells “ _DADDY!!_ ” as she hits her climax, it’s not even a question in Wynonna’s mind who she’s thinking of.

Goddamnit.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s two days later and Wynonna is insisting that Waverly join her at Shorty’s for a drink, even though the bar is basically the last place she wants to be on a rare night off from work.

“C’mon, Wynonna, do we have to? I feel like I’m there every damn night,” Waverly protests.

Her sister looks at her with exasperation. “Just a couple drinks, okay? We’re out of the good stuff at home. Besides, I’m buying.”

“Fine,” Waverly answers with a huff. “What warrants the top shelf booze tonight, anyway?”

With a sly glance, Wynonna smiles and takes her hand. “I just think it’s time we had some fun, alright? Lighten up, kid.”

 

* * *

 

They’re on their third round of drinks, and Waverly can feel her body relaxing. It’s really nice to not be working tonight; she doesn’t have to make small talk with anyone or try to act courteous to any of Shorty’s more odious clientele.

The fact that Waverly’s not working doesn’t seem to keep some of those patrons from throwing lewd comments her way, though. Or just straight-up hitting on her.

Kyle saunters over to her with at least several rounds of liquid courage under his belt. “Hey Wave, um, can I buy you another drink? You look nice tonight.” It’s like they’ve never seen her out of her Shorty’s shirt before. Jesus.

“Hey asshole,” Wynonna shouts too loudly, rising from her seat at the bar and getting right up in poor Kyle’s face. “No one’s buying my sister a drink tonight except me.”

“Ooookay,” Kyle retreats, hands up, knowing better than to challenge Wynonna. Waverly feels a slight blush on her cheeks. Maybe she should be annoyed at Wynonna for always being so overprotective, but all she feels is grateful. And… kinda warm all over. Huh.

Wynonna orders two more shots at the bar and sits down at one of the tables, gesturing with a finger for Waverly to join her.

“My hero,” Waverly comments, taking one of the shots.

Wynonna pats her lap, and before she knows what’s happening, Waverly takes a seat across Wynonna’s legs. As if it were a totally casual everyday occurrence.

“Don’t worry, Daddy’s not gonna let any of these douchebags step outta line,” Wynonna drawls, throwing back the shot.

Waverly’s eyes go wide and she moves to stand up, suddenly feeling like she’s doing something she shouldn’t be. But Wynonna throws her arm around Waverly’s waist, holding her fast.

“Uh-uh,” Wynonna forbids, “you’re staying right here. Looks like you need my protection tonight.”

Waverly lets out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “Okay… Daddy.”

“Good girl,” Wynonna whispers, and Waverly’s heart is suddenly pounding in her chest.

“ _Mmm_ ,” she lets out involuntarily, and Wynonna tightens her grip on Waverly’s waist in response. Waverly thinks of all the times Wynonna’s told guys off for her, of her constant digs at Champ… had there been something more to it? Was her sister _jealous_?

She leans into Wynonna at the thought, wanting Wynonna to know that she has no reason to be so gruff with all those guys. That Waverly would never love anyone the way she loves her. She can’t really get the words out right now, though, so Waverly settles for kissing Wynonna on the cheek and curling up more tightly on her lap.

“Hey, kid, we’re still in public, ya know,” Wynonna says in a low voice, but she brings a hand up to stroke Waverly’s hair anyway.

“I know,” Waverly answers. She squirms a bit, feeling Wynonna’s warm denim-clad thighs under her ass, and finds herself seriously wishing that they were somewhere more private. Friction suddenly sounds really, _really_ good, and exactly how many drinks has she had again? Waverly wriggles against her sister, and wonders if Wynonna could possibly be as turned on as she is right now.

“ _Wave_ ,” Wynonna warns, and that’s all the answer she needs.

“Can we go home now?” Waverly pleads, overcome by a sudden need she can’t completely define.

Wynonna’s on her feet and grabbing their coats before another word can be spoken.

 

* * *

 

It dawns on Waverly once they’re back at the Homestead. She wants -- no, _needs_ \-- Wynonna’s attention. Wynonna’s complete, undivided attention.

“Now where were we?” Wynonna immediately pulls Waverly back onto her lap, only this time Waverly’s straddling her sister’s thighs. Waverly knows they’re both inebriated, but Wynonna’s looking at her with a laser focus.

“Someone needs Daddy’s attention tonight,” Wynonna comments with a grin.

“Mmmhmm,” Waverly affirms, scooting herself closer, hands on her sister’s shoulders.

Wynonna looks straight at her, that dark look again. “And what are we gonna do about that?”

Before she can think, Waverly’s leaning in and kissing her sister’s lips.

And it’s not innocent, not like the kisses on Wynonna’s cheek. She’s needy and desperate and _holy shit_ , Wynonna’s kissing her like she’s been waiting all day for this. Maybe they both have been. Wynonna’s lips are soft against hers, the sensation blocking out most of Waverly’s inner voice that’s asking her _what the flying fuck are you doing right now_.

As Waverly sucks on Wynonna’s lip, Wynonna moves her hands up and under Waverly’s skirt, roughly palming her ass. “ _Fuck_ , Wynonna,” Waverly moans into her mouth.

“You like that, babygirl?”

“Yeah.” The little voice in her head seems to have given up, and with that Waverly moves one of her legs in between Wynonna’s. She feels like she’s dripping, and she needs some friction _now_.

Waverly starts to move then, riding her sister’s thigh. Part of her still expects Wynonna to grab her by the shoulders and put a stop to whatever this is, but instead Wynonna’s leaning into her, kissing her neck, her clavicle.

“At Shorty’s tonight, were you jealous of Kyle?” Waverly asks with a laugh. _If only he could see her now._

Wynonna pulls back to look at her. “What the fuck? No,” she scoffs.

“It just seems like you wanted me all to yourself.”

Wynonna smirks at her. “Well. Daddy doesn’t like to share. Especially not with any of those jerk-offs.” With that, Wynonna raises her thigh, hitting Waverly’s center in time with her movements.

Waverly lowers her head to Wynonna’s shoulder, grinding harder against her leg. She feels herself getting close, and for fuck’s sake, Wynonna’s barely touched her.

Wynonna tangles her fingers in Waverly’s hair, smiling against her cheek. “Poor baby, so desperate. Christ, it looks like you’re gonna come right on your Daddy’s lap.”

“Please,” Waverly moans, and she knows Wynonna’s thigh must already be soaked.

“Hmm, I don’t think so,” Wynonna stills her movements, and Waverly is almost sure she’s gonna cry.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” her sister continues. “First I’m gonna spank that smart ass of yours, and then you’re gonna eat my pussy.”

“What?” Waverly asks, incredulous.

“I know you’ve fantasized about this, Waves. I heard you.”

Waverly looks down in embarrassment, heat blooming in her cheeks.

Wynonna lifts Waverly’s chin, seeking out her eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. Daddy’s gonna take care of you. You trust me, don’t you?”

Waverly nods, feeling the warmth migrate to her chest. “More than anyone.”

Wynonna kisses her in response, closing the distance between them. “Good.”

 

* * *

 

They’re in her bedroom now, Wynonna sitting on the edge of the bed with Waverly lying across her lap, ass in the air.

“Is this what you thought about that night?” Wynonna asks as she lifts up Waverly’s skirt and pulls her (embarrassingly damp) underwear down to her ankles.

When Waverly doesn’t answer, Wynonna delivers the first slap to her backside. _Fuck_ , it stings, and Waverly suddenly remembers the times their actual Daddy had done this to her. To all three of them.

“ _Waverly_ ,” Wynonna prompts, bringing her back to the present.

She moans when the second slap hits, thinking back to that night after Wynonna had winked at her in Shorty’s. How she’d imagined Wynonna’s hands all over her, inside of her.

“Yes,” Waverly admits, the confession bringing about another sharp slap.

“Ya know, it kinda seems like you _wanted_ to be punished. Didn’t you?” Wynonna brings her hand down again.

“I just wanted you to-” _Touch me._ “-Take care of me.”

“Oh, babygirl. Daddy knows exactly what you need,” Wynonna replies, one of her hands now stroking Waverly’s back, the other gently massaging her ass.

“Please, Daddy,” Waverly pleads, arousal still coiled tight within her.

After one last slap, Wynonna trails her fingers down the curve of Waverly’s ass until they reach her center. “Damn you’re wet,” Wynonna comments, as if she’s almost surprised.

“Thanks to you,” Waverly breathes, and receives another slap.

“That’s for your smart mouth, kid,” Wynonna shoots back, but Waverly can feel how hard her sister’s breathing. The thought that this might be having the same effect on Wynonna as it’s having on her almost sends Waverly over the edge.

Wynonna’s fingers return to her pussy, teasing her, until finally - _finally_ \- Wynonna slips a tentative finger inside of her.

Waverly moans, and this just might be the best goddamn thing she’s ever felt. Sure, she’s had good sex before - _great_ sex, even - but no one’s ever made her wait like this. Made her work for it.

Wynonna inserts a second finger, causing Waverly to jerk against her lap at the thought of being filled up by her sister.

Wynonna holds her still with her other hand. “Relax, Waves.”

“I can’t. I want more. Please,” she begs, trying to move against Wynonna’s hand. Tears form in the corners of her eyes, and Waverly feels like she actually might die if she doesn’t have an orgasm really damn soon.

“Allow me.” Wynonna starts to pump her fingers in and out, curling her fingertips against Waverly’s inner wall. “Now, did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, Daddy!!” Waverly moans, hands fisted in the bed sheets.

“Good girl.” Wynonna brings a third finger up to stroke Waverly’s clit, and suddenly she’s coming, _holy fuck_ is she coming, Wynonna still holding her against her lap.

“Jesus,” Wynonna says afterwards. “You really needed that.”

It’s all Waverly can do to form words right now. “Yeah. I really did.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for your patience while RL cockblocked my writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

Wynonna had allowed Waverly precious little downtime after her orgasm before reminding her that there was still work to be done.

“Oh, don’t fall asleep on me now, babygirl,” Wynonna chided when Waverly had tried to cuddle up against her. “You owe your Daddy one of those.”

Waverly’s mouth started to water at the thought of seeing her older sister laid bare.

And now here they both lie, stark naked (“Yeah, all this clothing’s gotta go,” Wynonna had insisted), and Waverly has always known her sister was beautiful, but _damn_. Waverly’s trying to wrap her head around it all, how Wynonna’s managing to make her feel so damn _special_ , like she’s just been granted access to a secret club, when Wynonna pulls Waverly towards her and kisses her roughly.

Waverly doesn’t know what to do with her hands -- touching her sister’s bare body seems like crossing some kind of threshold -- so she runs them through Wynonna’s hair. Wynonna grabs onto Waverly’s waist, finally free of fabric, and the contact sends little jolts of electricity through Waverly’s whole body. Especially _down there_.

Wynonna reaches up to take Waverly’s wrists in her hands. “Do you wanna touch me?” she asks, voice slightly teasing.

“Yes,” Waverly breathes, looking at Wynonna’s soft skin.

“Well go ahead, then.”

It’s all the invitation Waverly needs, dropping her hands to caress Wynonna’s shoulders, her arms, her stomach. “I want to make you feel good, Daddy.”

She’s not sure where _that_ came from, but it’s the honest-to-goodness truth, and when Wynonna fucking _moans_ Waverly knows she’s on the right track. She takes it a step further, reaching out to cup Wynonna’s breasts in her small hands, lightly skimming a thumb across each of her nipples. Waverly may not have been with many women (just the one, in fact), but she knows what feels good to _her_ body and figures it’s a good place to start with Wynonna’s.

“ _Mmm_ , that’s nice, baby,” Wynonna affirms, and Waverly can’t help but grin.

She kisses Wynonna then, languid and tender, and it feels like they belong together. Like they always have - two sides of the same coin.

“I need you, Wynonna,” Waverly says once they pull apart, and she’s not sure exactly what she’s trying to express. _Take care of me. Protect me. Never leave me again. Make me come like that every night for the rest of my life._

“I know, kiddo. Daddy needs you too.”

“You do?”

“Heck yeah, I do. And right now what I really need is that cute little mouth of yours.”

Waverly takes the hint and slowly moves down her sister’s body, settling between her legs. There’s a high probability that they’re both going to Hell already, so what more damage could a little oral do?

She starts to lap at her sister’s cunt, arms wrapped around Wynonna’s thighs, and Waverly can’t believe how wet Wynonna is. And it’s all for _her_. She eagerly licks it up, flicking Wynonna’s clit with the tip of her tongue every now and then.

“Fuck, babygirl,” Wynonna moans above her, and Waverly knows she’s doing something right.

Every now and then Waverly gazes up at her sister, and she tries to commit the picture to memory. She loves the way Wynonna looks like this, eyes lidded, sweat glistening on her skin. She’s beautiful, and Waverly plans on treasuring this image for a long, long time.

And then there’s the sounds Wynonna makes -- full of moans and expletives, her voice getting deeper and huskier as Waverly continues eating her out. Waverly can’t help but smile, even with her tongue inside her sister, knowing that she’s the one making Wynonna feel this way.

It’s the closest they’ve ever been.

Waverly lays her tongue flat against Wynonna’s clit before closing her lips around it to suck, and that’s all it takes. Wynonna comes with a string of four-letter words, her hips jerking off the mattress, hands grabbing Waverly’s hair.

“Damn, Waves. Maybe I should’ve been fucking girls this whole time... Remind me to thank Nicole later.”

“What?”

“What?”

 

* * *

 

Wynonna’s not totally sure how they ended up here, her little sister currently blowing her very best strap-on, but who is she to question something that feels so damn perfect? And perfect is the way she’d describe Waverly right now, all eager and attentive and so fucking gorgeous.

Wynonna runs a hand through Waverly’s hair and loves how Waverly always leans into her touch. “You ready to ride Daddy’s cock, babygirl?”

Waverly looks up at her with big eyes and nods, the strap-on making a satisfying pop as it leaves her mouth. _Christ_ , Wynonna wishes she had a real dick in this moment, knowing how good it would feel in her sister’s throat, but she’ll settle for the silicone kind if only to see that goddamn perfect look on Waverly’s face. Not to mention that right now her clit feels hard enough to cut glass. Wynonna resists the urge to touch it under the harness, keeping all her attention firmly on her baby sister.

“Stand up,” Wynonna commands, and she feels a delightful shiver run through her body as Waverly immediately does as she asks. She walks behind her sister, acutely aware of the strap-on rubbing against Waverly’s ass as she wraps her arms around her.

Wynonna presses a kiss to Waverly’s neck. “Tell me what you want, little girl.”

“I want you inside me.” Wynonna reaches up to pinch both of her sister’s nipples, and now it’s Waverly’s turn to shiver, taking a sharp breath.

“Oh yeah?” Wynonna whispers into her ear, and it’s a good thing she’s so fucking horny right now otherwise she could tease Waverly like this _forever_.

“Please, Daddy.”

“Please what?” Wynonna grins, unable to resist. She wants to hear Waverly beg for it.

“Please fuck me,” Waverly manages to get out as Wynonna squeezes her breasts.

Wynonna grabs Waverly’s arms then and walks her roughly towards the bed until Waverly collapses onto it. “Well, since you asked so nicely, princess…”

The sight of Waverly on her hands and knees on the bed makes Wynonna consider taking her from behind for a moment, but that can wait for another day. Tonight she needs to see the look on her face.

So Wynonna lies on the bed, strap-on standing fully at attention, and crooks a finger at her little sister. “Come give your Daddy a kiss.”

Waverly crawls towards her, and Wynonna can tell by the look in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks that Waverly is getting her own kind of fulfillment from this arrangement.

The head of her cock brushes against Waverly’s flat stomach as Waverly moves up her body, and Wynonna’s clit aches for attention. She grabs the back of Waverly’s neck and brings their mouths together, capturing Waverly’s bottom lip with her teeth. Her sister’s whole body is so soft, miles away from making out with Doc and his mustache.

She could really get used to this, Wynonna thinks.

Without further ado, Wynonna reaches down and grabs her strap-on, still slick with Waverly’s saliva, and guides it into her sister’s dripping pussy.

Waverly moans as it fills her up. “That’s it, babygirl,” Wynonna encourages. “Tell Daddy how it feels.”

“Really fucking good.” Waverly’s eyes are closed as she takes in the sensation, her hands on Wynonna’s shoulders to steady herself. Wynonna wishes she could actually feel what her strap-on’s currently experiencing, but she’ll be damned if this isn’t the hottest fucking picture she’s ever seen regardless.

Wynonna gives a little experimental thrust upwards with her hips, eliciting another moan from her sister. “You’re Daddy’s good little girl, aren’t you, Waves?”

She keeps her eyes locked on Waverly, who nods, her whole body flushed. Emboldened, Waverly starts to move up and down on Wynonna’s cock, setting a pace. Wynonna smiles; it’s so good to see Waverly unwind. And if she’s being honest, she loves being the one to draw her sister’s inhibitions out of her. _Some inhibitions_ , she smirks to herself.

Pretty soon Wynonna can’t help but move her hips in time with Waverly’s, pounding the strap-on deep into her sister’s cunt with every thrust. She reaches around to grab Waverly’s ass, eliciting a soft sound of approval.

"I’ll bet Champ never fucked you like this." _Good riddance to that clown._ Wynonna can barely stomach the thought of his hands all over her baby sister.

Waverly shakes her head, eyes still closed.

"What was that? Look at me," Wynonna demands, delivering a quick slap to Waverly’s ass.

"No, Daddy," Waverly mutters breathlessly, finally making eye contact.

Wynonna smiles at that. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

She runs her hands all over Waverly’s perfect little body, up her spine, down between her breasts and over her stomach. Wynonna settles one hand right at her pubic bone, the other reaching back around to Waverly’s ass. She can tell Waverly’s getting close, her breathing and movements starting to break from the rhythm.

Taking advantage of having both her hands free, Wynonna starts to lightly stroke Waverly’s clit with one hand while teasing her ass with the other. She runs a finger down between Waverly’s cheeks, coming to rest right at her asshole.

“Wynonna, what are you--”

She doesn’t let her sister finish the question before pushing the tip of her finger inside, and Waverly gasps. With the strap-on filling up Waverly’s pussy, Wynonna just needs to feel her little girl from the inside.

“What, don’t tell me Champ was never into assplay. Now _that_ I find hard to believe.” Wynonna slides her finger in one knuckle deeper.

“Nope,” Waverly answers, her body now held still over Wynonna.

“Just relax, babygirl,” Wynonna soothes, gently stroking her clit. “Take some big breaths, you can take it. Your Daddy loves how you feel.”

With that Waverly starts to tentatively resume her rhythm, and Wynonna is able to slide her finger the rest of the way in.

“Good girl, I knew you could do it.” Waverly gives her a small smile, and Wynonna feels a sudden surge of emotion. _Jesus, of all the times to have mushy fucking heart feelings…_

She can’t get over the complete look of trust on Waverly’s face. And Wynonna knows she doesn’t deserve it. But at least she can give her baby sister a goddamn orgasm she’ll never forget.

“Now, I’m gonna pull my finger out and when I do, you’re gonna come for me. Got it?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Wynonna starts to rub Waverly’s clit faster until her breathing becomes erratic. Then, with one swift movement, she withdraws the finger from Waverly’s asshole.

“OH, SHIT!!” Waverly yells as she comes, and Wynonna thinks it’s the best fucking sound she’s ever heard. She does love it when her sister says bad words. Always has.

Wynonna quickly finishes herself off as Waverly’s coming down, strap-on still buried inside her. Frankly, it doesn’t take much -- just two wet fingers reaching under her harness, and Wynonna’s seeing stars.

She doesn’t even notice Waverly climbing off of her until Waverly’s kissing her shoulder, lying next to her on the bed.

“We’re going to Hell, aren’t we?” Waverly comments, snuggling up to her.

“Kid, some of us had that ticket punched a long time ago.” Wynonna leans over to kiss her sister. “But it’ll be a lot more fun to have you with me.”

 

* * *

 

Wynonna wakes several hours later to the feeling of Waverly’s tears against her chest. Great. Just when they’d finally repaired their relationship, she has to go and fuck everything up. Maybe this was all too much for Waverly... Why can’t she just let her sister have a normal goddamn life??

But deep down, Wynonna knows that Waverly’s made for normal just as much as she is.

“Wave? What’s wrong?” Wynonna asks quietly, stroking her sister’s bare back.

Waverly buries her face in Wynonna’s shoulder, her arms and legs wrapped around Wynonna’s body. “You’ll stay, won’t you, Wynonna? You won’t leave me again…”

Wynonna feels relief flood over her and holds Waverly tightly. “You really missed me, didn’t you, babygirl?” She leans down to kiss Waverly’s forehead. “Daddy’s here now.”

The tears continue but Wynonna can feel her sister’s breathing start to relax.

“You know I love you more than anything in the world, right? I’d die before I let anyone hurt you.” Wynonna can feel a tightness building in her own chest. Waverly is like a shining beacon in her dark, shitty life, one she knows she doesn’t deserve but couldn’t bear to live without.

“I know,” Waverly smiles against her before moving up to kiss Wynonna deeply. “I love you too.”

They kiss again before Wynonna gently pushes Waverly back by the shoulders. “Now that’s enough of that. Little girls need their sleep… what kind of daddy would I be if I kept you up all night?” Wynonna seals the question with a wink.

Waverly just smirks, settling back into Wynonna’s arms, her tears now dry.

“Sleep well, babygirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who's left kudos and comments, and I'll see you all in Hell!! For real though, it means so much to me. I love this pairing and if anyone wants to help me sail this ship of sin, hit me up on Twitter or Tumblr @shinyalice. :)


End file.
